Corazon De Hielo
by Chobits3
Summary: una castaña seria, una rubia capaz de hacer lo que sea para obtener lo que quier y una pelinegra enamoradiza... una simple pelicula cambiara la opinion de una de ellas y mas cuando una persona empieza entrar en su vida... y para ello debera no caer en la tentancion...
1. Chapter 1

_**aqui con una nueva historia... bueno como veran tengo unas tres o mas que no he terminado... pero dejeme y termino mi semestre y me dedicare a ellas... disfruten leyendo**_

* * *

Era un día llovioso en una ciudad cerca de Kyoto, y en esa misma ciudad... se encontraba una escuela preparatoria, y en uno de los salones se encontraba una estudiante si, Ritsu Tainaka una chica de cabellera castaña ojos ocre y una sonrisa como el sol, buena en deportes, pero también en la música era lo que más le apasionaba alguna de las chicas estaban enamorados de ella pero... no le hacía caso a nadie.

Un día la castaña llego temprano a la escuela ya que quería practicar en la batería un poco, ya que en horas normales no podía, una porque siempre la acosaban o también porque el salón estaba ocupado. Cuando entro empezó a tocar la batería y toco una melodía que siempre la hacía sentir bien consigo misma... paso media hora y solo faltaba un cuarto de hora para que las demás alumnas llegaran a la escuela.

Paso la hora y las alumnas ya estaban en la escuela... la castaña salió del cuarto de música y se dirigió a su salón pero camino hacia él se tropezó con una chica pelinegra

Lo siento – se disculpo la pelinegra mientras recogía los papeles...

No fue culpa tuya - decía la castaña sin mirar a la chica que tenía en frente de ella - te ayudo...

Claro - dijo pelinegra

Mientras que Ritsu recogía los papeles que estaban tirados, cuando los recogió todos se levanto y... le extendió la mano, para ayudar a levantar a la chica... cuando la ayudo se sorprendió al ver aquello tan hermoso que existía en ella...

Toma - decía Ritsu mientras le entregaba los papeles a la chica pero sin dejarla de mirarla

¿Qué sucede? - pregunto la chica

Nada - dijo la castaña - disculpa... ¿Cómo te llamas?

Mi nombre es... Mio Akiyama - respondió la chica - y el tu yo...

Yo soy Ritsu Tainaka, mucho gusto - dijo la chica

Bueno me tengo que ir... tengo examen - dijo Mio - fue un placer

El mío también – contesto Ritsu

Mio se fue corriendo hacia su salón, ya que se le hacia tarde... mientras que Ritsu se dirigió al suyo con mucha calma... cuando empezaron las clases, la castaña no le gustaba poner atención a la clase... pero hoy raro de ella puso atención a la clase de biología... transcurrió la hora y se acercaba la hora del desayuno... cuando dieron el toque de para el desayuno... la mayoría de sus compañeros salieron rápido para hacer fila... mientras que Ritsu salió normalmente pero cuando sintió que alguien colgaba de su cuello...

Hola ¡Ricchan! - decía una chica que colgaba del cuello de la castaña

Hola Mugi-chan - decía la castaña con un poco de fastidio - ya te puedes soltar...

¡Ups! Lo siento – decía Mugi - y ese milagro que pusiste atención en clases...

mM... no tenía nada que hacer - dijo la castaña - si te importa quiero ir a desayunar... decía la castaña en tono algo frio.

Ok, vamos - dijo la chica…


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno aqui con mi otro capitulo... :p**

* * *

Cuando bajaron al comedor, Ritsu empezó a observar y empezó a buscar con la mirada a esa chica, que provoco que pusiera atención en clases... pero por des fortuna no la encontró, se pregunto que si aun no terminaba su examen...

Tan largo es su examen - suspiro la castaña, y provoco que Mugi la volteara a ver

¿El examen de quien? - pregunto la chica viendo a la castaña

¡¿Eh? - dijo la castaña cobrando en si - que dices...

Olvídalo – menciono Mugi

Paso el resto del desayuno Ritsu se fue con Mugi a su salón... pasaron dos semanas

Desde que Mio y Ritsu se conocieron, pero como era típico de Ritsu, empezó a olvidar a Mio... hasta que hubo un momento en el que la pelinegra empezó a tener interés sobre la castaña... no era admiración si no otra cosa. Pero en cambio a Mugi no le gustaba que una chica como Mio, pudiese estar enamorada... de ella, pero la castaña como siempre no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba en su entorno... Un día en el parque, la castaña fue a buscar una paleta para ella... ya que al fin se pudo zafar de Mugi... pero cuando llego a la tienda de helados... se llevo una sorpresa...,

Me da una paleta de coco – decía la castaña

A mí también por favor – menciono una chica mientras se acercaba a la castaña

Claro - dijo el paletero

Hola - dijo la pelinegra quien veía a la castaña con una ternura más allá...

Hola – respondió la chica, quien se perdía en los ojos grises de la pelinegra

Aquí tienen sus paletas - dijo el paletero

Gracias - dijeron ambas chicas

Cuando salieron de la paletería... la pelinegra le pidió a la castaña, que si podían hablar un rato, y Ritsu no podía evitar esa charla... acepto platicar con ella. Cuando llegaron a una banca que estaba desocupada empezaron a platicar...

Y ¿Cómo has estado? - pregunto la castaña

Yo he estado muy bien gracias - decía Mio mientras miraba con ternura a la castaña, provoco que Ritsu se sonrojara y desviara esa mirada que tanto le ponía de nervios...

Y... que has hecho - decía la castaña mientras comía su paleta

mM, yo no he hecho algo importe hasta ahorita - dijo la pelinegra

Ya veo... Oye ¿te gusta cantar? - pregunto la castaña mirando a la chica

Claro que me gusta, pero no sé si canto bien y además me da vergüenza - decía la pelinegra entre risitas

Oye Mio, si te puedo llamar así verdad - decía la castaña

Claro que puedes – contesto la pelinegra

Ok, te gustaría ir conmigo al cine – menciono la castaña lo más normal que podía

Claro – respondió la pelinegra de emoción, ya que para ella Ritsu era lo único que podía ver...

Ok, ¿paso por ti mañana oh te veo en el cine? - dijo la castaña

Si quieres te veo mejor en el cine - respondió la pelinegra

Ok entonces te veo allá – afirmo la castaña - entonces me tengo que ir...

Ok... por cierto a qué horas – menciono la pelinegra

Qué te parece a la función de las ocho o más temprano – contesto la castaña

El de las ocho está bien – respondió la pelinegra

Ok, te veo allá - dijo la castaña

Cuando Ritsu se marcho, el corazón de Mio empezó a brincar de la emoción, ya que la castaña es la persona que más admiraba y amaba a la vez, y a la vez la había invitado al cine.

* * *

**bueno he aqui el segundo capitulo... n_n bueno espero sus reviews...! ^^ nos vemos**


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo n_n **

* * *

Al día siguiente... la castaña se estaba arreglando para ir al cine... como solía ser en ella, iba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla y con una playera amarilla que casi estaba ajustada a su cuerpo... ya que la playera le hacía combinación con los tenis que llevaba... y por último se puso una sudadera que la hacía juego a todo... con su cabello no le daba casi importancia ya que su cabello era corto y le daba por debajo de las orejas, entonces solo lo peino y dejo las partes de atrás en forma de puntas en fin su peinado era parecido al que llevaba en la escuela... mientras en otra parte, la pelinegra ya estaba vestida, ella llevaba una blusa de mangas cortas de color azul y un pantalón de mezclilla y un par de tenis... ambas chicas salieron de sus respectivas casas y se fueron al cine... Ritsu fue la primera en llegar... después de unos minutos llego Mio, cuando la castaña vio a la pelinegra, ella se quedo hipnotizada por la belleza que desprendía...

Y ¿Qué película quieres ver? - pregunto la castaña tratando de sonar lo mas normal

mM... la de Corazón de hielo - dijo la pelinegra

Ok – contesto la castaña

La castaña fue a comprar los boletos, cuando los compro se dirigió con la pelinegra hacia la sala para ver la película.

Cuando entraron... se sentaron en la parte de atrás, ya que nadie estaba sentado en esa parte porque la mayor parte eran parejas... y estaban sentadas en la parte de enfrente... Lo cual provoco que la castaña se sintiera incomoda... pero la pelinegra no lo noto.

Cuando empezó la película... la castaña empezó a ver pero sin interés como siempre, hasta que hubo cierto punto donde el personaje que estaba en la película se parecía mucho a ella... por lo frio y un corazón en el cual no siente nada por los demás, que no demuestra sus afectos a ellos... entonces la castaña empezó a ver la película con algo mas de curiosidad... después de varios minutos la película trataba de una persona con corazón frio... el cual conoce a otra persona... pero esa persona era dulce con los demás... el cual provoco que aquella persona de corazón frio se enamorara de ella...

La castaña se había quedado admirada por la película, cuando termino se quedo pensando en lo que había pasado en el final de la película..., pero no le dio tanta importancia...

¿Y que te pareció la película? - pregunto la castaña sonando tranquila

Me pareció un poco fría al principio pero romántica al final – respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa

Qué bien, que te haya gustado - dijo la castaña

Cuando salieron del cine, la castaña llevo hasta a su casa a la pelinegra, ya que en la calle donde viva ella, estaba un poco oscura pero aun así la llevo... camino hacia la casa de la chica... mientras tanto la pelinegra empezó a tener frio y eso lo noto la castaña así que se quito la sudadera...

Ten - dijo la castaña mientras se detenía para darle la sudadera a la pelinegra

Pero - dijo la pelinegra

No importa, la necesitas tu más que yo – menciono la castaña

Gracias - dijo la pelinegra mientras se ponía la sudadera

Entonces volvieron a impartir el camino a la casa de la castaña, cuando llegaron la pelinegra subió un escalón antes de despedirse de la castaña...

Entonces... gracias por aceptar la invitación – menciono la castaña

De nada - respondio la pelinegra... entonces en ese momento Mio se inclino y beso a la castaña provocando que la otra chica quedara atónita... Pero después de unos segundos la castaña también correspondió al beso, después de 10 minutos, la pelinegra termino con el beso que empezó.

Adiós - dijo la pelinegra

A... D I... O S - dijo la castaña tartamudeando

Entonces la pelinegra entro a su casa y dejo a la castaña totalmente confundida... cuando la castaña reacciono, se dirigió a su casa, cuando llego se fue enseguida a su cuarto, se cambio de ropa, se subió a su cama y se puso a recordar el beso que tuvo... ya que para amabas chicas era su primer beso.

* * *

**bueno espero y les haya gustado jejej tal vez los cap son cortos pero la univ no me deja buaaa... bueno espero sus reviews :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**bueno... aqui dejando el penultimo capitulo de esta historia... n_n**

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela la pelinegra había llegado primero que la castaña, así que ella se dirigió a su salón... cuando Ritsu llego subió rápido las escaleras en ese momento no quería toparse con Mio, aun estaba confundida por el beso... pero aun así no podía borra esa imagen, esa imagen que la volvía loca por completo...

"que es lo que me ocurre" - pensó la castaña, Cuando Ritsu llego a su salón se llevo una gran sorpresa...

¡Hola! - dijo la pelinegra, quien estaba sentada en el lugar de la castaña

¿Qué haces tú aquí? - dijo la castaña fríamente mientras le preguntaba a la pelinegra

Solamente te quiero decir… ¿que es lo que sientes por mí? – pregunto la pelinegra mirando a la castaña

¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que siento por ti? - pregunto la castaña confundida por la pregunta de la pelinegra

Sí - afirmo Mio

No lo sé, ese beso me confundió - dijo la castaña

Ya veo - dijo la pelinegra desanimada por la respuesta de la castaña - bueno creo que queda claro que yo no soy nada para ti

Yo no quise decir eso - dijo la castaña disculpándose por su comentario

Ok, sabes que, no me vuelvas a buscar - dijo la pelinegra mientras salía del salón de la castaña

¡Hey! ¡Mio espera! – gritaba la castaña desde su salón

La pelinegra salió corriendo del salón de la castaña... mientras Ritsu iba tras de ella aparece Mugi deteniéndola.

Hey, porque tanta prisa - decía Mugi mientras hacía que la castaña entrara de nuevo en el salón...

Y ¿Qué paso? - pregunto la chica

Nada importante - contesto la castaña fríamente

Ok no me digas nada - dijo Mugi - oye puedes ir a mi casa hoy

Para que – dijo la castaña

Para ver una película que se yo - dijo Mugi con una sonrisa

Ok, está bien si voy a las 5:30 p.m., y así podre despejarme – menciono la castaña

Como quieras – contesto Mugi

Paso el día completo... la castaña se dirigió a su casa para cambiarse de ropa para ir después a la casa de Mugi... cuando salió de su casa, ella seguía pensando en lo que había pasado ayer y hoy con la pelinegra, la castaña no entendía, si realmente se había enamorado de Mio o solamente le causa una atracción y nada mas... pero como iba sumida en sus pensamientos... no se había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado a la casa de Mugi... hasta que había chocado con un árbol.

¿Qué demonios? - decía la castaña mientras se tallaba la frente

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado, así que toco la puerta... y para su sorpresa, le abrió rápido, al parecer Mugi estaba emocionada de que su amiga estuviera con ella... y a solas...,

Pasa - decía la chica

Ok, como digas - dijo la castaña fríamente

Cuando la castaña entro, enseguida se dio cuenta que los padres de Mugi no estaban...

¿Y tus padres? - pregunto la castaña

No están - respondió Mugi con tranquilidad - ¿Por qué?

No por nada - dijo la chica - y... ¿Qué película veremos?

¿Una romántica? - dijo la chica mientras ponía carita de perrito triste

Está bien - contesto la castaña

Cuando Mugi puso la película, como era de esperarse la castaña como siempre no le prestó atención a la película... entonces empezó a recordar cuando fue al cine con Mio, entonces se puso un poco triste, porque la pequeña amistad que tenia con la pelinegra había terminado por la discusión de la mañana... pero la castaña quería hacer las paces con ella, así que se decidió... después de ver la película con Mugi iría a pedirle disculpa a Mio.

Oye Ritsu ¿en qué tanto piensas? - pregunto la chica mirando a la castaña

Eh, yo nada - contesto ella

Ok - dijo la chica

Después de que termino la película, la castaña ya estaba lista para salir lo más rápido posible pero algo hizo que se detuviera...

¿Qué pasa? - pregunto la castaña mirando a la rubia quien la tenia sujetada por la muñeca y que tenia la mirada al suelo...

No me dejes - decía Mugi entre sollozos, pero la castaña no le había entendido

Perdón no te escuche - dijo la castaña

¡NO ME DEJES! - grito Mugi

¡¿Qué dices? – decía un tanto asombrada la castaña

Por favor no me dejes - decía la chica mientras abrazaba a la castaña por el cuello

La castaña no entendía lo que pasaba con su amiga, pero hubo un extraño sentimiento que provoco que la abrazara también. Cuando Mugi se sintió más consolada le dio un impulso para besar a la castaña, cuando Ritsu sintió que la rubia, la estaba besando quería separarse de ella pero no lo hizo siguió con el juego y cada vez el beso iba profundizando más y más, el cual provoco de que ambas chicas cayeran al sofá, Mugi quien estaba arriba de la castaña empezó a darle giro al asunto... primero empezó a acariciar a la castaña lo cual provoco que la chica se estremeciera, Ritsu disfrutaba de ese momento pero había algo que la hizo parar...

Espera – decía sofocada la castaña

¿Qué sucede? - pregunto la rubia

Esto no puede seguir - dijo la castaña secamente

Pero porque - decía la chica aunque ya sabía la respuesta

Lo siento Mugi - fue lo último que dijo la castaña ya que la chica se había ido de la casa, y se fue enseguida a la casa de la pelinegra.

* * *

**y que les parecio? espero sus Reviews jejej n_n **


	5. Chapter 5

**bueno aqui les dejo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia...**

* * *

Después de salir de la casa de Mugi, se dirigió a la casa de Luna lo más rápido que se pudo, pero para su desgracia empezó a llover... cuando al fin llego, toco la puerta y la que se llevo la sorpresa fue la pelinegra, al ver a la castaña parada afuera de su casa toda mojada. Así que le dijo que pasara... la castaña entro, mientras la pelinegra fue a buscar una toalla para que la castaña se pudiese secar antes de que le diera un resfriado.

Y bien... ¿a que viniste? - pregunto la pelinegra mirando a la castaña aun con algo de enojo

Vengo a pedirte disculpas – contesto la castaña un poco cansada por haber corrido hasta la casa de la pelinegra

¿Disculpas? – pregunto de nuevo la pelinegra con mirada desconcertada

Si, fui una tonta al no comprenderte, además estaba algo confundida - decía la castaña con mirada algo triste

Ok, acepto tus disculpas - dijo la pelinegra mirando a Ritsu y dandole una tierna sonrisa

Gracias - contesto ella con una sonrisa en su rostro

Ven, vamos a mi cuarto para que te cambies de ropa – menciono la pelinegra

Ok - dijo la castaña quien seguía a la pelinegra por las escaleras...

La pelinegra fue a su guardarropa y busco unos jeans y una playera para la castaña, para que se pudiese cambiar y no pescar un resfriado...

Ten - dijo la pelinegra quien le estaba dando la ropa limpia y seca a la castaña

Gracias – contesto la chica - oye Mio... ¿de verdad te gusto? - preguntaba la castaña mirando a la pelinegra fijamente a los ojos

Por... que lo dices - dijo la chica desviando la mirada de la castaña

Solo quiero saber - dijo la chica con mirada curiosa

Lo dices por ese beso que te di – menciono Mio con un poco de vergüenza en su rostro

Si – afirmo la castaña

¿Qué significo para ti? - pregunto la pelinegra mirando atentamente a la castaña

Para mi... aun no lo comprendo pero hay algo en mi cabeza que dice que significo mucho para mí – contesto la chica mirando a los ojos grises de la pelinegra

Ya veo - dijo la pelinegra

Tú me amas verdad - comento la castaña que aun seguía con la ropa mojada

Sí – afirmo la pelinegra quien miraba fijamente a la castaña

Entonces ese beso que me diste significo mucho para ti – menciono la castaña

Si, ese beso fue el primero para mí - decía Mio

Así que la castaña dio un paso y abrazo a la pelinegra con un sentimiento que ella misma desconocía...

Gracias, ese beso también fue el primero que tuve - dijo la castaña quien le susurraba en el oído a la pelinegra.

La castaña se le quedo mirando fijamente a la pelinegra, el cual conllevo a un acercamiento por parte de las dos uniéndose en un lindo y tierno beso... El cual fue profundizado por la castaña. Tan apresurado era ese beso que tuvieron que parar por un momento... pero aun abrazadas, la castaña le pregunto algo a Mio.

Oye Mio - dijo la castaña

Dime – menciono la pelinegra

¿Quieres ser mi novia? - pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro

¡Claro que si! – menciono la pelinegra casi saltando de felicidad, así que se lanzo sobre Ritsu cayendo en la cama... la castaña la empieza besar tiernamente, y con amor, Luego el beso se hace más profundo, Mas apasionado con toda la excitación encima, la castaña queda abajo de la pelinegra.

La castaña, la besa apasionadamente y la pelinegra no se resiste, sin embargo se da cuenta que la pelinegra lleva las riendas, le gusta pero decide cambiar los papeles... quedando Mio debajo de Ritsu, la castaña acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de la pelinegra pasando a otra etapa... la castaña empezó a desabotonar la blusa de la pelinegra dejando ver un buen cuerpo... mientras que la pelinegra desabrochaba el pantalón que traía puesto la castaña acto seguido... ambas chicas terminaron desnudas en la cama besándose apasionadamente cada caricia que le hacia Ritsu a la pelinegra era un placer para la joven, mientras que para la castaña cada beso que le daba Mio era magnifico, la boca de la castaña recorría todo el cuerpo de la pelinegra dejando pequeñas marcas rojas... la pelinegra gemía bastante ya que la mano de la castaña acariciaba uno de sus senos... la humedad se apoderaba en Mio cada vez mas... la ropa estaba tirada aun lado de la cama... después de un rato, a Mio le empezó a entrar sueño... así que se quedo dormida abrazada a la castaña, Mio tenia posada su cabeza en el pecho de su amada, y la castaña solo la miraba, al poco rato a la castaña le empezó a dar sueño quedando bien dormida, abrazando a su nueva novia.

* * *

** bueno a mi punto de vista estuvo algo corto pero ya lo tenia hecho... :P asi k no me culpen jejej se me agotaron las ideas :/ bueno espero sus Reviews jeje xD **

**P.D. para mi fic Baile Escolar no se preocupen ya casi esta listo n_n solo me falta el momento del baile :P jejeje n_n asi q espero terminarlo hoy o mañana o en esta semana xD**

**ahora si me voy...! Chobits3 off  
**


End file.
